


ocean waves

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever FMA fanfic. ZOMG definitely a historical moment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever FMA fanfic. ZOMG definitely a historical moment.

 Whenever he thinks about Haweye he thinks about the ocean.

 The ocean, fresh when you need to cool your skin, after the sun has burnt you. And warm, the familiar sensation of waves lapping you, surrounding you with a comforting silence. When his head is full of noise Roy can always rely on Hawkeye to bring him peace.

 But the ocean is also treacherous, the uncontrollable urge to dive into its mysteries could finish you off in a second, pulled by the undertow. Like his dream of youth, sleeping on sand, waking up at dawn to the roaring of waves, covered in orange light. But no more than a dream.

 Roy fears that the dream of Riza would shatter if he reaches out to touch her.

 She is within his reach but out of it.

 So he watches her come and go, and stay always by his side, but not completely with him, and he resigns never to swim in those waters, for fear of finding out it was all a mirage.


End file.
